


The rhythm of the rain drops (coincides with the beating of my heart)

by Just_Juliette



Series: ships: transition to 2021 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Turkish GP, jealous!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: He took Charles from his chin to look into his eyes, eyes that were bright and tearful. And then he put a little kiss on his nose."Repeat after me, okay? Nothing...?""Nothing...""Is going to change between us.""Is going to change...""Just because I'm leaving this team."Or some Sebchal love and reassurance.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: ships: transition to 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The rhythm of the rain drops (coincides with the beating of my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Something soft (and a bit spicy) to cheer y'all and help you deal with the fact that we only have three weeks left of Charles and Seb being teammates.  
> Enjoy.

After qualifying, Charles decided not to go back to the hotel with Sebastian and the team, but to stay for a while and give some encouragement to his friends, who hadn't had a good day, same as him.

However, it didn't affect them that much, after all, even Lewis had a bad qualifying session. But well, they were not happy that who finished on pole was Lance and not Max.

Charles didn't have an opinion about it, his mind was somewhere else, because after the talk he had with Lando a couple of days ago, he couldn't stop thinking about how short this season had been, and between the bad results, Covid and Seb's problems with the team, he had barely been able to enjoy his relationship with the German.

Sebastian seemed to take it quite well, especially now that he had a team for next year. The Monegasque was also happy about it, but all the above had brought out insecurities about himself, and the annoying feeling of bitterness every time he saw Seb so happy when he was surrounded by people other than himself, as a constant reminder that because of him, Seb would no longer be with him the following year, and would not fulfill his dream of being world champion with Ferrari.

He wanted to dispel his thoughts and stop thinking while he was returning to the hotel, but when he went to his room he came across an obnoxious image: his man, with his arm around Lance. Seb shrugged his shoulders and told him something that he didn't get to hear, making the Canadian lower his eyes in shyness, but with a giant smile that the German reciprocated...What the hell?

—Hello. Am I interrupting…? -He approached both of them, with the most forced smile he could display. Lance looked down at the floor, somewhat uncomfortable.

—Not at all love, I was just congratulating him. He did a great job today, don't you think? - answered Sebastian, giving a little squeeze to his shoulder so that Charles would stop looking at the boy like that.

—Oh yes. Congratulations Lance!

Lance murmured a little _thank you_ and said goodbye to both of them. After that they went to their shared room. Sebastian folded his arms and gave the younger man a stern look. Charles almost instinctively sat up on the bed, waiting for a scolding.

—You could have sounded a little more caring, you know?

—Ugh caring my balls, Sebastian.-The older man rolled his eyes.

—Charles, we've talked about this.

—No. We never said that you can go around being so affectionate to everyone... And not expecting me to do something about it.

—Baby, Lance is going to be my partner, I just wanted to congratulate him on his pole.

—You always have an excuse! Lewis because he won, Daniel because he made the podium, Kimi because he scored points...

—Charles... Are you really jealous of all of them? Do you think I care more about them than about you? Is that how I make you feel?

He asked, looking into his eyes, reaching out to him until he was right in front of him, holding out his hand so that he would rise to his height.

—No, that's not it.

—Then..?

Charles wrapped his arms around the blonde, who put his hands on the other man's shoulders.

—One month, Seb. We only have a month left together and I just... I just want to spend every second of the day with you and I might get a little jealous but it's just... I don't know, this situation sucks.

—Why?

—It feels contradictory, because I want you to go to a team that makes you happy and gives you what you deserve, like Aston Martin. But on the other hand I don't want you to go.

—You know it wasn't my decision.

—I know and that only makes me feel worse, I should have said something. I should have stopped it somehow.

—It wasn't your decision either, Charles. It's all right, we'll still be together. We'll just be wearing different suits.

—Of course not, it's not the same. You'll hardly spend any time with me, you'll have to spend the whole day working on your new car and getting to know your new teammate.- Charles hid in the space between Sebastian's neck and shoulder, squeezing the hug. Seb smiled and kissed his hair.

—Baby, look at me.

He took the man from his chin to look into his eyes, eyes that were bright and tearful, and he put a little kiss on his nose.

—Repeat after me, okay? Nothing...

Seb please don't...—He clicked his tongue and arched his eyebrows, insisting with his gaze.—Nothing...

—Is going to change between us...

—It... Its going to change...

—Just because I'm leaving this team.-Charles repeated and the other one nodded with approval.

— Promise?- Charles asked, though he was no longer worried.

—Yes, as long as you promise to keep Carlos by the line. Not giving him any hope.

—Seb! What do you take me for?- said laughing. —I only have eyes for you. Besides, I think Carlos and Lando are finally together, my plan worked.

—Oh yeah? -He asked softly before receiving the other's lips, joining in an intense kiss.

—M-hmm. But let's not talk about that now, I want to do something else...

The younger lad said with a deep voice, lowering his hands around his waist and now squeezing his butt. Seb kissed him again, this time dirtier, intertwining their tongues and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Charles carried him to the bed, softly placing him there and stood over him, without breaking the kiss for a single moment.

—Charles...- Seb sighed as they took off their shirts.

—I love you, you know?

—Me too, ich liebe dich.-The younger man smiled and stood over him again, his kisses coming down to his neck. The older one mumbled something he couldn't understand.

—What do you say Seb?

—Your mouth, please...- The younger one looked at him maliciously.

—Do you want me to use my mouth? Do you want me to blow you?

Sebastian didn't answer, he just unbuttoned his shorts and took them off with the help of Charles, who barely had a moment to breath and then took Seb completely inside his mouth, making him sink on the bed and close his eyes tightly; releasing hoarse moans and pleadings every time Charles' head went up and down, until he reached his orgasm.

Charles only had to touch himself a couple of times to come as well, appreciating the sight of a sweaty and restless Sebastian who was barely getting his breath back.

He let himself fall over the bed to lie down beside him, passing his leg over the blond man's hips. Seb caressed it and turned his head to kiss him.

—Stay here and rest, it's going to be a tough race tomorrow.

— Yes, but I'll kick your ass anyways.

—Don't underestimate me, baby. It might rain tomorrow too.- Adverted Seb, cocking his head.

—Then maybe I'll give you a chance.

Charles replied with a wink.


End file.
